Dreng Hamar
Philip Brown Jr. (born June 28, 1992) is an American professional wrestler signed to OCW (Orlando Championship Wrestling), where he performs under the ringname Philip Browne. Early Life and Career Born in Orlando, FL June 28, 1992. Philip Brown is an American Professional Wrestler that goes under the ring name of Philip Brown. Philip lived a very privileged live, both of his parents were highly educated and very successful, his father Philip Brown Sr was a layer (now retired as of 2016) working for Akerman LLP and his mother Carolyn Brown is entrepreneur owning both Paradise Tours Co. and Holiday Get Away Travel Company. He was an avid wrestling fan growing his favorite wrestler being Black Heron but he credits Nic Virtue as his inspiration to wanting to get into wrestling as he was a smaller guys who could hang it with the big guys. He started his wrestling training Jason Carter's School of Wrestling training under the legendary Jason Carter and Valerie Franklin. Professional Wrestling Career Orlando Championship Wrestling (2011, 2013-Present) Philip debuted under the ring name Phil Brookes as developmental talent in OCW jobbing to Aaron Richards in his first official match, the management was impressed by his work ethic and selling ability so they offered him a contract. He accepted but was quickly fired due a an altercation back stage in which he broke the right hand and cheekbone of the OCW Champion at the time Eli Walters. He returned to OCW on January 22, 2013 after he left Howard Davis Jr's Fight Time Promotions. Upon his return he adopted a much more aggressive, entitled and egotistical where he would wrestle mainly on PPV and rarely on weekly shows as his contract dictated. He would destroy opponents in squash matches with a ruthless nature and no care for his opponents. He began a quest to claim every title in OCW. he called upon the help of his brother the 465 pounder Travis Brown and together they claimed the OCW Tag Team championships, he then recruited his brother in law the giant Anthony Adams to hold the tag title with Travis Brown, as he felt the titles were beneath him. He then went after the OCW Southern Championship which he won in dominating fashion defeating the former champion Dylan Baker in a 3 minute squash match. Since his return his he has had 12 matches rated 4.5 stars and an OCW record of 4 5 star matches. Since his return back in 2013 Philip has not been pinned or submitted. Howard Davis Jr's Fight Time Promotions (2011-2013) Philip who was train in MMA, Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, Tae Kwon Do and Karate left wrestling to pursue a career in MMA, he found great success in Howard Davis Jr's Fight Time Promotions with an impressive record of 12 wins to 3 losses. He won the Light Heavyweight Championship twice, with his longest reign lasting from June 12, 2012 till he left the company on January 4, 2013. He left to Howard Davis Jr's Fight Time Promotions on January 4, 2013. In Wrestling * Finishing moves ** Fireman's Carry Roundhouse Kick (2013-Present) ** Pedigree (2015-Present; adopted from JC Drake after beating him in a loser leaves OCW match) ** Superkick (2011-2013; used as a signature thereafter. * Signature moves ** Bridging Package Powerbomb ** Electric Chair German Suplex ** Triple German Suplex Combo ** Sit-Out Powerbomb ** Phoenix Splash ** Pele Kick ** Superkick ** Spinebuster ** Gorebuster GTS * Managers ** Lauren Lisa ** Marisa Brown * Nicknames ** "The King of Your Nightmares" ** "The Destroyer" * Entrance themes ** "Hole" - Royal Blood (2013-Present) ** "Knights of Cydonia" - Muse (2011) Championships and Accomplishments * Orlando Championship Wrestling ** OCW Southern Championship (1 time, current) ** OCW Tag Team Championship (1 time w/ Travis Brown) ** OCW Match of the Year Award (2 time) *** 2016- Philip Brown vs. James Ryder *** 2015- Philip Brown vs. JC Drake ** OCW Most Hated Wrestler Award (3 time) * Howard Davis Jr's Fight Time Promotions ** HDFJT Lightweight Championship (2 time) Lucha de Apuesta Record External links https://twitter.com/PhilipBrownCAW Category:Wrestler